Only way out
by Samara44
Summary: Following season 6. Possible spoilers. Negan decides to bring Daryl with him to the Sanctuary after that night at the clearing to make him work for him. How far will Negan go to force Daryl to obey him? How much will Daryl be able to tolerate before he submits to the leader of the Saviors? Warnings: violence, angst, characters' death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 _Thank you!_

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After the last stroke of Lucille on their friend's head, they knew everything was going to be different. Yes, they knew the moment they stepped into that clearing and were surrounded by the Saviors that they were screwed. But seeing their dead friend on the forest ground, his head bashed by the baseball bat made them realised that they were ignorant of so many things in this new world.

They thought they were strong survivors who were able to win against anyone who would dare to want to destroy their group, their family. But at this moment, when the only noises that could be heard were sounds of despair, they understood that they were wrong.

Most of them were still on their knees, except Maggie. Despite her sickness, she was trying to reach the lifeless body of her husband but was held back by Abraham. Negan was pacing in from of them, studying them.

"Alright!" he said, stopping in front of Rick, his bat, his precious Lucille, still in hand decorated with blood. "I guess you got the message."

Rick was still looking at Glenn but he couldn't see anything. He was totally petrified, despondent and lost. He felt so responsible, so guilty. He felt he had failed his family, the people he loved the most. His ears were buzzing but he could hear screams, sobs and cries coming from far way.

"You can let her go," Negan proposed, looking at Abraham.

The moment the man removed his hands from her, Maggie managed to get up and run to Glenn. At this moment she couldn't feel how weak and sick she was anymore. The only thing she could feel was the emptiness of losing her lover.

Negan resumed his pacing in front of the knelt group for a moment, until he stopped again but this time in front of Daryl who was now half kneeling half sitting on his butt. He was keeping his head down, not able to look at his dead friend, a few tears running down his cheeks. He was shaking from the cold, the blood lost or because he was in shock. He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Dwight! Is he the one you were talking about?" Negan asked, pointing at the injured man with his bat.

"Yes, he is," the blond man answered, making a few steps to stand behind Daryl. "He's the hunter and tracker."

"What the hell did you do to him? Why does he look like fucking shit?" the man in charge asked again, reproach perceptible in his voice.

"I had to shoot him. He may don't look like that right now, but he's strong and he's trouble; it was the only way I could control him," Dwight hurried to explain.

"Mmm, interesting," Negan noted, crouching in front of Daryl to be at his level. He extended his hand and removed the blanket from Daryl's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" he asked, looking at the bloody wound.

But when Daryl didn't move or answer, Negan moved Lucille under the hunter's chin and used it to raise his head.

"Hey prick! I'm talking to you!"

Daryl looked at him. He wanted Negan to see how wrong he was to kill his friend and how bad he would make him pay for what he did but nothing like that could be seen. He was so weak, so scared, and so sad that only pain could be seen in his gaze.

"No," he lied, trying to hide his trembling voice.

"Really!? What's your name?" Negan demanded, lowering his bat.

"His name is Daryl," Dwight answered after a few seconds when the injured man stayed silent.

"So Daryl, I have good news for you; you're coming with us!" Negan informed, standing up.

At this moment, Negan's words were like a wakeup call to Rick. He just lost Glenn, he couldn't lose Daryl, his second in command, his friend, his brother.

"No!" he objected as loud as he could, standing up and looking at Negan. "You never said anything about keeping one of us!"

"You think I have to fucking tell you anything?! Fucker, if I say I'm taking something, I'm taking it!" the man in charge stated. He took a few steps toward Rick who was being forced to kneel back by two Saviors. "Not like you can do anything about it anyway," he said, a smile appearing on his lips.

With these words, Rick saw red. He punched one of the man holding him with his elbow and threw himself on Negan who was ready for him. In less than a second, Rick fell on the ground after he received a hard punch in the face. He gave a hard look at the other man and just wanted to return the favor.

"Rick stop! It's ok," Daryl interrupted with a weak voice. Even if he didn't want to go with the Saviors, he didn't want any more of his friends being hurt or killed by that bastard.

At that moment, the hunter felt light headed, his ears began to buzz and his vision became blurry. Not able to stay sit and on his knees, he felt on his left side, his head next to Michonne's knees.

"Daryl, Daryl! Are you ok?" he heard the black woman ask, the feeling of a hand lightly shaking his arm.

"Dwight, how long has he bled like that?" Negan demanded, coming back next to Daryl and looking at the trembling man.

"A few hours…"

"Alright! Take him in the back of my truck. I want him alive," the leader commanded before getting his attention back on Rick who was being restrained by three men now. "Don't worry, Rick, I'll take good care of him."

Daryl could feel someone put the blanket back on his shoulders. Hands were on his arms and waist, standing him up and dragging him toward a grey truck parked a few meters away. He could hear his friends protesting, but he knew it would not change anything.

"Ok, Rick," Negan began, pacing again in front of the group. "You can take your shit and go. You can have your RV back; I don't need it," he added, pointing at the vehicle with his bat. "I even gonna give you back your weapons… But remember that you all work for me now. Or we'll have to get back to this shit again. And keep in mind that I have your Daryl now. We'll see each other soon. And when we do, you'll better have what you owe me."

On this, Negan signed to his men to let them go. The Saviors dropped a few of Rick's group weapons on the ground and reached their vehicles. After a few minutes, the Saviors were gone, like nothing had happened. Only the lifeless body of Glenn showed that something terrible had happened in that clearing.

* * *

After the Saviors had disappeared, Abraham went into the RV to get a sheet to wrap Glenn's body with it. They took a few minutes to cry together next to their beloved friend and to calm Maggie who was getting weaker by the minute. They got their weapons and all climbed into the RV, Abraham and Rick taking their lifeless friend with them.

They needed to reach the Hilltop Colony as soon as possible; Maggie needed it. But they didn't look forward to explain to their new allies what had just happened. Rick's group had promised them to kill the entire group of Saviors. They not only failed, they were now as well under the power of Negan and his men.

* * *

When the Saviors roughly put Daryl in the back of Negan's truck, the hunter was drifting in and out of consciousness. He noticed being lain down between two armed men and covered with a plastic blue tarp. He saw Dwight climbing in the back of the truck with them.

"We gonna take him to the Sanctuary," Negan said, approaching the vehicle. "They'll be able to take care of him," he added opening the driver's door. "And Dwight, if he dies before I have the chance to use him, it's on you."

On this, Negan climbed on the driver seat, closed the door and started the engine. For the first few minutes, Daryl could feel each bump of the truck in his injured shoulder. The pain was getting worse and his body was totally frozen. They were still in the woods when he fell unconscious.

When Daryl woke up, it was still dark. The truck had been pull over on the side of the road. Dwight was sitting next to him and was making a pressure on his wound with a piece of fabric. He noted that he was shirtless but a warm jacket was covering the left side of his torso and his arm.

"He's awake," Dwight announced to someone Daryl couldn't see, relief perceptible in his voice.

"Fucking finally!" Negan said, joining them in the back of truck. "You're still with us?" he asked, looking at Daryl.

But the hunter wasn't in the mood to use his energy to answer that bastard. So, when Dwight increased his pressure on the wound, Daryl let out a whine of pain and nodded.

"Good!" Negan approved, getting down and going back behind the wheel. "Guys, let's get going…"

Once the truck was back on the road, even if Dwight was trying his best to keep him awake, it didn't take long before Daryl was out again.

* * *

This time, when Daryl woke up he was feeling a bit better. He noted that he was in an unknown room which looked like an old office and that he was lying in a small but comfy bed. He was still really weak but the pain had decreased considerably. He was even feeling a bit numb; making him guess that someone had probably gave him pain killer or something.

He looked at his chest and remarked that someone had cleaned him up because there was no trace of blood anymore and a white bandage was covering his wound. He began to shake lightly; the thin sheet covered him wasn't warm enough so he was getting cold again.

Daryl could hear muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. He could distinguish at least two men and a woman. After a few seconds, he heard the door being unlocked. A short woman, probably in her mid-sixties opened the door and entered the room, a metal tray in balance in one of her hand. She had short curly grey hair and was wearing a white coat which was covered with a few stains of blood.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said with a big smile on her face. "Wonderful! Negan will be glad to know that," she added, putting the tray on a table beside the bed and sitting on a chair next to it.

At the name "Negan", Daryl remembered what happened and panicked. He was so weak and so groggy that he hadn't thought about the fact that he was somewhere he didn't know and the reason of his presence there. So he tried to sit up, to get out of that place, but the woman quickly pushed him back down on the pillow.

"Shhh, you need to calm down or you gonna brake you stiches," she warned, keeping her hands on his chest to be sure he stayed where he was. "And Negan won't be happy about it."

Daryl decided to do what she said; he was too weak to do otherwise and was already beginning to feel sleepy.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked when the woman had let go of him and had sit back on the chair.

"I'm Helen and I'm a doctor," she told Daryl, the smile back on her face. "I'm the one who took care of you when Negan brought you here about two days ago. You were almost dead, dear. You had lost so much blood…" she added, something like pity appearing on her face. "Dwight had a hard time because of that. But he'll be ok now."

"What's this place?" Daryl asked almost in a murmur. He wanted to know as much as possible before falling asleep.

"We call it 'The Sanctuary'. It's our safe place, our fortress," Helen said, taking a pair of gloves from the metal tray. "When you'll feel better, Negan will probably giving you do the grand tour. But for now, let's take a look at you."

After the doctor had put her gloves on, she lowered the sheet from Daryl torso and removed gently the dressing, revealing a red and swollen stitched wound. It wasn't looking good.

"Don't worry," she assured, like she had read the man's mind. "When the bullet got stuck in, the flesh got infected. I removed the bullet and gave you antibiotics and pain killers. You have a light fever but nothing to worry about," she explained taking a clean bandage from the tray. "I was more worried about your blood lost. But you're awake, it's a good sign."

After she had fixed the new dressing, she covered Daryl's torso back with the sheet.

"You are frozen, dear," Helen remarked, shaking her head. "I'll give you another blanket."

She walked to a wardrobe and opened it. She grabbed two thick blankets from it and walked back to Daryl. She covered the injured man with them just like she would do it if he was a child that she was tucking into bed.

"There…Better isn't it!"

"Why are you doing this?" Daryl asked, suspicious.

"Doing what dear?" the woman questioned, taking the metal tray from the table.

"Being nice with me…"

"Why would I do otherwise?" the doctor inquired, looking at the injured man with sympathy. "Negan brought you here so you can work for him, for us. So, since you're part of our group now, it's normal that you receive the best care I can give you, no!?"

"What makes you think that I'll do what he wants?" Daryl asked, wondering what Negan wanted to do with him.

"Well, knowing him, even if you don't want to, he'll make sure you do it. And since you seem to be good man, don't go in that direction; just do what he wants."

Helen gave him a warm smile and headed for the door.

"If you need anything, just ask loudly. There are two men outside your room guarding the door. I'll come back to see you in a few hours and I'll give you your meds and something to eat. Get some rest, now."

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Daryl could hear that the door had also been locked.

Falling slowly asleep, the hunter was thinking that he had no idea what Negan's plan was for him. How could he trust Daryl to do whatever work he wanted to be done? And how would he force him to obey his orders? What would be the consequences if he would not want to listen? The doctor seemed to be a bit worried about that part, so maybe he should worry too…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... More coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/comments and to follow/favorite this story._**

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Rick and the group reached the Hilltop, Dr. Carson hurried to take care of Maggie. Fortunately, the baby was not in danger. Maggie had an appendicitis attack and needed to have surgery. For Carson, it wasn't something they needed to worry about. Effectively, after about an hour, the surgery went well and Maggie was already feeling better the moment she woke up.

While Maggie was taking care of and the others still realizing what happened and their loss. Rick went to talk to Gregory and Jesus about the latest night events. As always, the leader of the Hilltop Colony berated Rick telling him that he had lied to them, but Jesus confessed that he thought that everything was in part his fault. He should have told them more about the Saviors before letting them go to war. He was feeling guilty about the whole situation he had put Rick's group in.

Jesus and his community knew better about the Saviors. Rick took the opportunity to tell him about Daryl and the fact that Negan had taken him with them to the Sanctuary. Jesus had no idea why he would do that. He told him that Negan had never shown any interest toward other people except sometimes toward a pretty and young woman. But deciding to keep a man, an injured one, without threatening to kill him was something new. He guessed it was probably because he wanted something from him. Rick also asked some details about the Sanctuary,what it was and where it was located. Jesus told him it was the Saviors' base, but he didn't know where it was exactly.

The day after, Rick and his group decided to go back to Alexandria. They needed to inform the community of the new event and to prepare Glenn's funeral. They had to get themselves ready for the upcoming visit of Negan and his men. At the end of the day, when the Dr. Carson confirmed that Maggie was okay to take the road, they left Hilltop in their RV.

* * *

Daryl opened his eyes with a grunt when he felt pain flare in his wounded shoulder. He didn't know for how long he was sleeping, but the effects of the pain killers had faded completely. He looked around the room and froze suddenly when he noted that Negan was sitting next to the bed and was looking at him with an evil smile.

"Good afternoon, Daryl!" he said, standing up from the chair and sitting at the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

The moment Negan approached him, Daryl wanted to move away. But the bed was small and he was still too weak to stand up, so there was no where he could go.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you more than Dwight already did," Negan assured with a laugh.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Daryl asked his voice hoarse because of his sore and dry throat.

"I want you to work for me," Negan began, getting comfortable. "Dwight told me a lot about you. He says that you have some skills in tracking and hunting. You see, we had a pretty good tracker, but a few weeks ago, he died. Someone had killed him and a few other men of my group with a rocket launcher or something. I'm sure you don't know shit about that, do you?" he added, studying the injured man's reaction.

"I ain't gonna do shit for you, asshole!" Daryl hissed, wondering if Negan really knew that he was responsible for his men's death.

"That's not really a good way to show gratitude. I brought you here to be sure you don't die and it's how you show your appreciation?" Negan remarked, shaking his head with disapproval. "You owe me one, Daryl!"

"I don't owe you shit, I didn't ask for it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Negan noted, leaning over Daryl. "You're gonna do everything I want or you're gonna realised your life was a piece of cake before you met me!" he added with a threatening tone.

When the defiance didn't leave Daryl's eyes, Negan quickly stood up above the other man and pressed the stitched wound with his thumb, making Daryl cried in pain.

"You're going to fucking listen to me prick! You're gonna do what I want or I'm gonna make you wish you're the one who met Lucille in that clearing!"

After a few seconds, Negan removed his thumb and walked toward the door.

"Think about it," he said, a smile back on his face. "I'll tell Helen you broke your stitches." He informed before disappearing behind the door.

As soon as he was alone, Daryl hit his fists violently against the mattress, he was feeling so powerless. He was too weak to defend himself and it was pissing him off. He really needed to get his strength back if he wanted to be able to heal and leave this place. Thinking about his shoulder, Daryl looked at it and could see a small stain of red soaking slowly through the bandage.

At that moment, the door opened and Helen entered the room with a metal tray in hand. She placed the tray on the table, Daryl noted a bottle of water and a bowl with a piece of bread next to it. He could smell a delicious aroma.

"How are you doing today, dear?" the doctor asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Negan told me you might have broken your stitches…"

"I didn't…He did," Daryl rectified.

"Mmmm… Let's get a look," Helen said, taking a pair of surgery gloves from the tray and putting them on. "It's not that bad, just two need to be done again," she informed after having removed the bandage. "Do you want an anesthetic?"

"Nope, don't need it…" Daryl assured. He had so many stitches in his life so he was used to the pain coming from it.

"As you wish dear, what have you done to make him do that to you, hun?" the doctor questioned, cleaning the wound.

"Nothing," the injured man let out with a groan after she had touched a sensitive spot.

"I have doubts about that. Negan doesn't hurt people without purpose."

"Well, he fucking killed my friend with his bat!" Daryl hissed, the memory of that night resurfacing in his head.

"And your group didn't do anything to deserve that?" Helen demanded, trying her best to be as gentle as possible while doing the stitches. "I don't like violence, but you killed so many of ours, you didn't really think Negan would have let you keep going without doing anything!?"

Daryl answered with a grunt. He knew deep down that she was probably right; more than 40 dead men against one. But Glenn didn't deserve to die.

"It's done," Helen said after a few minutes of silence. "Try to keep them on until you don't need them this time."

She fixed a new dressing, stood up and removed her gloves.

"There, take these," the doctor advised, handing Daryl four pills. "Pain killers and antibiotics, and I brought you something to eat. Let me help you sitting up."

She moved the pillows so Daryl could lay on them in a sitting position. The hunter sat up with a bit of difficulty, but he was okay once he was sat. Helen put the tray on the man's thighs and let him take his pills and eat his meal in silence. When he was done, Helen helped him lay back down.

"If you need to use the bathroom, just ask the guys out there," she said heading for the door. "Now, get some rest, dear, I'll be back tonight."

The doctor disappeared behind the door, leaving Daryl alone. After a few minutes, he was already asleep.

* * *

The next three days were similar for Daryl. The doctor would come to see him at least four times during the day to change his dressing, give him his meds and bring him something to eat. Since he needed help to use the bathroom, he met his guards.

During the day, Steven and James were on duty while Bradley and Georges had the night shift. Bradley, a man in his thirties, was a jerk, but the others were nice with him. And fortunately, Negan had not shown up once.

The fourth day, Daryl was able to stand up and walk by himself. He was in shape enough to start thinking about a plan to escape. There was only two small windows with metal bars on them, so it wasn't possible to get out by them. And for the door, the guards were always present. They were well armed and Daryl wasn't. For now, it was almost impossible to get out of that room without being caught. So, he decided to wait until he was allowed to leave the building. He guessed that Negan would need him outside if he needed his tracking skills.

The fifth day, Daryl was looking by one of the small windows. He could see a large yard surrounded by fences. There were guards everywhere and several people occupied the yard. He couldn't walk out without being seen. He would need to be outside in the yard to be able to escape.

Daryl was lost in his thoughts when he heard the door being unlocked. When he turned around he saw Negan entering the room.

"Hello Daryl. I'm glad to see that you're doing better," the man in charge said, smiling. "Helen told me that you are strong enough to walk and discover our home. Do you want to join me?"

Even if he was suspicious, Daryl nodded. He would be happy to get out of this room. And in the same time, he was sure he would be able to know a lot more about that place. He followed Negan outside the room and when they took the long corridor, Steven and James, started to walk behind them.

"Guys, it's okay," Negan assured stopping the two guards. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Daryl is not going to try anything stupid," he added, giving an interrogative look to the hunter.

The two men nodded and headed back from where they were coming.

Daryl and Negan kept walking for a few minutes in silence. The hunter examined his new environment with care, hoping that maybe he could catch a detail that could help him. The walls, the windows, the ceiling, everything made him think that they were probably in an old factory or something and they were in the office part. After a moment, they stopped in front of a staircase guards by two men.

"I want to show you my apartment; I'm sure you're going to be impressed!" Negan said, with a smile.

The man in charge pushed Daryl on the back to make him climb the stairs when the two guards move to let them go. At the top, there was a door and the hunter waited for Negan to open it. He could hear women's voice coming from inside the room.

"Come on, get in!" Negan invited as the door was opened.

Daryl did what he was told and froze when he found six women sitting on different couches and cushions wearing only laces panties, bras and suspenders with high thigh stockings. It looked like a harem with slaves in erotic lingerie.

"Those are my wives," the man in charge presented when he saw Daryl's uneasy face. "You can check them out if you want, but no touching; they are all mine!"

The hunter was totally uncomfortable and he was sure Negan knew it and enjoyed every moment of it. After about a minute, Daryl got the courage to look at the women and noted that one of them was looking familiar. He realised quickly that she was the woman he saw the first time he met Dwight in the woods. He thought she was Dwight's girlfriend or wife; so what was she doing with Negan? He was probably a pervert who loved keeping young and beautiful girls under his power to force himself on them whenever he wanted.

"Sherry… You two met before?" Negan asked, sitting next to the woman and caressing her thigh to emphasise the fact that she belonged to him.

"Yeah…She's the bitch who was with Dwight when he stole my crossbow and my bike," Daryl explained, feeling the anger rise inside of him just by pronouncing that name. It was obviously because of that bastard that Negan had decided to bring him in that place.

Sherry was going to say something when the man in charge gave her a warning look to keep her silent.

"That's right, she was still with him a few weeks ago. But she chose the best!" Negan assured, grabbing Sherry's neck and kissing her possessively. "Come on Daryl, let me show you the common areas," he added, standing up and walking toward the door.

They walked for a few minutes and when they reached a place which looked like a cafeteria, Daryl had to sit down; he was getting very tired.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink?" Negan demanded when he saw how pale the hunter was. "I don't want you to fucking pass out on me."

Without waiting for an answer, the man in charge left him alone and headed toward a woman who was serving food. Daryl remarked how strange the people around him were acting in Negan's presence. They were treating him like he was a king or a god, almost bowing when he was walking next to them.

"There, eat!" Negan ordered, coming back with a plate of bread and cheese.

"So, all of this had been stole from another community," Daryl noted, looking at the food.

"We didn't steal anything. We're letting them do what they want, but they have to pay the price to have this privilege. Just like your group now."

"Fucking asshole!" Daryl mumbled, pushing away the tray that Negan gave him.

"What did you just say?" Negan demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"So how does it work?" the hunter asked, hoping to change the subject. "Everyone can have whatever they want…"

"Fucking, no!" the man in charge said. "If someone wants to get food, water or something else that I provide, they have to work for it. If they do something for me, I'll keep them safe and well fed! It's the same thing for you!"

"And what did I do to deserve that?" Daryl asked, pointing at the food in front of him. He thought that Negan was a real power freak, probably worse than the Governor was.

"You're getting better!" Negan said, tapping at the hunter's arm with a smile. "For now, the only thing I want from you is getting your strength back so you can work for me. But when you're done, you'll have to do what I'm asking you to do if you want to have all this," he added, showing the place with his hand.

"And what if I don't want to obey you?"

"Usually, when someone can't do something for the group, we expulse them and let them fetch for themselves. But for you, it's different. If you don't want to collaborate, I'll fucking torture you until you implore to work for me!"

* * *

 _ **More coming soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/comments and to follow/favorite this story._**

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Negan took Daryl back in his room, the hunter was totally exhausted. He realised he was weaker than previously. He would not have been able to go far away in that state if he had tried to escape. He knew he should have eaten the food Negan gave him. But he didn't want to eat the supplies of another community and he didn't want to obey that bastard. Since Negan wanted him to get his strength back, Daryl thought staying weak by not eating would be a good way to prevent him from doing work for the Saviors, well for a certain time.

Daryl was glad to not be in the presence of that psychopath anymore. Almost each time Negan was opening his mouth, Daryl just wanted to punch him in the face. Of course, he didn't, he wasn't stupid; he knew he had to wait for a good moment to make him pay for what he did to Glenn. So, thinking about how amazing it would feel to beat Negan to death, the hunter laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been more than a week now that Glenn had been killed and that Daryl had been taken by Negan. Alexandria Safe Zone's people were still mourning their lost while analysing how much supplies they needed to let go to satisfy the Saviors.

Rick spent a few days thinking that everything was his fault and wondering if it was good idea to be the leader of the community again. Michonne and Aaron had managed to convince him that Alexandria needed him more than ever before and with the help of the Hilltop Colony they would find a way to fight and defeat Negan and his men. But for now, they had to survive them.

Rick missed Daryl's presence. He knew he was important for the group, but it was the first time Rick realised how much Daryl was important to him. Almost every time he was planning something, he was running to Daryl to know what he was thinking. But now, he was gone and Rick was worried about him. He didn't know where he was exactly and in what state he was. He didn't even know if Daryl was still alive. Well, the last time he saw him in that clearing Daryl looked like someone who was going to die without good care. Even if Negan had said that he wanted him alive, he didn't mean he had been able to save him.

Maggie was better physically, but psychologically, she wasn't well. Even if she knew that her husband was dead, it was like he was just gone on a run with Daryl and that she was waiting for him to return. She needed more time to swallow what Glenn's death meant for her and for the baby.

Carol and Morgan were still out somewhere, hopefully alive. But without them, and without Glenn, and Daryl, Rick felt that the group was more vulnerable.

* * *

Two days after his walk with Negan, Daryl was still refusing to eat. He was drinking water but didn't accept any food. The first day, the doctor thought he was just not feeling well or he had some problems with his stomach. But the second day, she began to be upset. After Daryl had refused to eat his dinner, Helen stormed out of the room saying that Negan wouldn't be happy about that.

Shrugging, the hunter walked to one of the windows and took a look outside. He wished he could be free and be out there to hunt. He wouldn't mind catching a rabbit or two and cooking them on a fire while he sat under a tree. Thinking about it made his stomach growl, but fortunately, since the world turned, his body was used to starvation. So he knew he was able to last for a little while without eating.

After a few minutes, the door opened suddenly and Negan walked inside. Daryl turned around to look at him and noticed quickly that the leader was furious.

"So, I heard you decide to do a fucking hunger strike," Negan reproached. "You are going to fucking eat what Helen brought you for dinner!"

"I ain't hungry," Daryl lied, crossing his arms on his chest, turning back to the window ignoring the psycho. This made Negan bristle.

"Okay…I see…You wanna play that game…"

The hunter raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at the other man. He was wondering what Negan had in mind and what his next move was.

"Guys, bring me rope, tape, cuffs, tie wraps or anything I can use to tie that prick up," Negan ordered to the guards who were waiting at the door.

In less than a second, the guards were gone, leaving Daryl alone with their leader.

"What are you going to do, huh? Force-feeding me?" the hunter challenged with a defiant smile.

"Exactly!"

On that word, Negan jumped on Daryl, who had just enough time to step away. But when he was going for the door, the hunter was grabbed roughly by his shirt and pushed on the floor. Daryl turned quickly on his back to see what was coming next. He avoided a punch in the face, but Negan used his other hand to grab the tracker by the throat and tightened his grip until he was choking him. He straddled him. Daryl was struggling but he wasn't strong enough to dislodge Negan from his position.

"Now, who's smiling, huh?" The leader mocked, keeping his grip until the other man couldn't breathe.

When Negan noted that Daryl was going to pass out from the lack of air, he let go of his throat and pinned his arms on each side of him. At the same moment, the guards came back with a rope and a few tie wraps.

"Put them on the bed and moved the chair away for the table," the man in charge commanded, keeping control on the hunter who was still struggling. "We're going to tie him up on the chair…"

The two men obeyed and came to give a hand to Negan who had to use all his strength to control Daryl. They pulled him up on his feet and dragged him to the chair. They managed to sit him down after receiving a few strikes from the hunter who wasn't in the mood to cooperate. Negan hit Daryl in the face to knock him up enough to have a few seconds to wrap the rope around him and the back of the chair. He tied his right hand to the rope with a tie wrap, letting his left hand free.

"Now, you're going to fucking eat," the leader stated, moving the table to place it just in front of Daryl.

"I won't eat shit!" the hunter hissed, spitting in Negan's face.

"Bradley, give me your knife," the man in charge ordered, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Move the plate away and put his left hand flat on the table."

The man obeyed. Even if Daryl was struggling against his bonds, there was nothing he could do against Bradley who was holding his wrist firmly. It took only a few seconds before the hunter's hand was where Negan wanted it.

"Good," the leader said, checking the sharpness of the knife. "Nothing else to say, Daryl?"

The hunter shook his head, keeping his defiance gaze on the other man.

Suddenly, Daryl felt a shooting pain in his hand; Negan had stabbed the limb to the table with a quick movement.

"Arghhhhh," the hunter grunted. "Son of a bitch!"

"I told you I will do everything to make you do what I want," the leader explained, walking next to Daryl and harshly pulled on the hair to look directly in his eyes. "Now you're going to fucking eat your dinner."

Negan untied Daryl's right hand and put the plate back in front of him.

"The blade stays where it is," the leader warned when the hunter made a move to grab the knife. "Eat and I'll remove it."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Daryl stated, looking at Negan with daggers. He was doing everything he could to forget the throbbing pain in his hand.

Keeping his gaze on the man in charge, the hunter thought about his situation. He realised he was too weak to fight and his state wouldn't improve without food. If he wanted to be able to get out of Negan's grip, he would need all his strength. Yes, getting some food into him would mean doing what that bastard wanted, but Daryl had to choose his battle. So, sighing, he grabbed the fork and started eating his dinner.

* * *

Two days later, Daryl had almost totally recovered. His hand was still hurting him a little, but nothing to boring him. He didn't need any meds anymore and the fatigue was totally gone. The hunter had enough of pacing his room, or more accurately, his cell. He wasn't use to stay inside for so long and he was beginning to be very aggressive.

Sitting on the bed, Daryl was eating his breakfast under the watch of one of the guards when Dwight appeared in the doorway. The man had the hunter's crossbow on his back and Daryl wanted nothing more than to jump on him the moment he saw him entering the room. It was the first time he was seeing Dwight since the night at the clearing.

"Good morning, Daryl," Dwight said, signing to the guard to leave them and walking toward the other man. "I heard you had recovered well. Helen is very good with this kinda shit you know!"

"What the hell do you want?" Daryl growled his mouth full with oatmeal.

"Negan asked me to make you work as soon as the doc gives her okay. And she did it last night. So time to make yourself useful!"

"I won't do shit for that psychopath!" the hunter stated between two bites of an apple.

"It's not up to you!" Dwight said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Going against what Negan wants is a really wrong idea. He will make you regret it! Well, you had the chance to see what he can do."

"I don't fucking care!" Daryl hissed, throwing the rest of his apple against the wall.

Shaking his head, Dwight left the room suddenly and came back about a minute later with two other men. Daryl remembered their faces; he had seen them when Denise died and when Negan killed Glenn.

"Guys, I want his hands tied up and I want him in the yard," Dwight demanded, looking at the hunter with a smile on his face. "Don't be too rough with him, Negan still needs him."

The two men nodded and headed slowly toward Daryl who moved quickly to stand on the opposite side of the bed. The hunter tried to run for the door but instead, he found himself being cornered between the walls and the other men. When they threw themselves on him, Daryl had the time to give a few punches before being restrained and pinned to the ground.

"Just calm down, Daryl," Dwight suggested, while the hunter was still struggling. "You can't win that one."

After about a minute and a few hits in the stomach, Daryl decided to lay still. The men managed to bind his hands in front of him with tie wraps and pull him up on his feet.

"Why do you bring on punishment?" Dwight asked, pushing on the hunter's back to make him walk toward the door. "Just do what we're telling you to do and no harm will be done to you."

Once they were outside, Daryl took a look around and like he had thought, the Sanctuary was an old factory. It was huge and well protected. If his group had found the place in the first place, they would not have any chance to take the Saviors down. It was a real fortress and the number of people living inside was really impressive.

"Remarkable, isn't!?" Dwight praised, seeing the expression on Daryl's face. "You were not prepared for that, were you?"

"How many people live here?" the hunter asked in awe. It was by far the biggest group of livings he met since the world turned to hell.

"A couple hundred… Come on, I want you to meet the rest of the crew," Dwight said, grabbing Daryl's arm and leading him toward trucks parked along the fence. "We need to talk about what's going to happen today and what you'll have to do."

When they stopped beside the vehicle, five men went to join them. They were well armed and seemed to be ready to fight if needed.

"So, that's the new tracker?" a young man asked, looking suspiciously at Daryl. "Doesn't look like he's willing to help."

"Don't worry about that," Dwight guaranteed, giving a gently pat on the man's shoulder. "I'll make sure he'll behave.

"So, what's the mission today?" a short and lean man demanded, playing with a dagger.

"We're going to the Thompson's farm. They didn't furnish what they owed us last time. Negan is sure that they are hiding their stuff. If they're doing that again, we need to teach them a lesson and find their supplies. It's why we're bringing him with us."

"Pfff," Daryl let out, shaking his head. He had no intention to move a finger for these bastards.

Quickly, Dwight pushed the hunter against one of the truck and grabbed him by the throat with one hand.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make you do what you have to do," the blond man assured, crushing the hunter's windpipe. "Let's go, we're losing the light!"

Dwight released Daryl and pushed on his back to force him to enter in one of the vehicles. He made him sit in the middle of the back seat with two men on each side of him. Dwight took the wheel and after a few minutes, they were on the road.

It took them a while to reach a road leading to a farm in the middle of a huge field surrounded by high fences. The sight made Daryl remembered Hershel's farm. But the house was bigger and more recent.

Dwight pulled the truck over and got out. Daryl noticed a man inside the fence walking in their direction. He went to talk with the blond man and opened the gate after a few minutes. Dwight came back and drove the vehicle until they were in the alley next to the house.

"You better cooperate!" Dwight warned, looking at the hunter before getting out of the truck.

Daryl was pulled out by one of the men and they walked with Dwight toward a group of about ten people.

"Mr. Thompson," Dwight said, walking toward a man in his fifties who was wearing a baseball hat. "You probably guess that we're coming to get what you owe us."

The older man nodded and sighing, leaded them toward a barn. Daryl could see fear and worry in the man's face.

Without sharing a word, three of the Saviors got their rifle ready when another one went to open the door. But when the door was opened, nothing happen. No surprise. They only found supplies most of them were vegetables and fruits.

"That's it?" Dwight demanded after having inspecting the provisions. "You've been warned the last time. You owe twice what's in that barn."

"But we don't have more to give," Mr. Thompson explained with a shaking voice. "If we give you more, we won't have enough for us."

"I don't give a shit!" Dwight stated. "Eat grass or sacrifice one of yours, I don't care. Now, show us the rest of it."

"No," the older man said, looking completely despondent. "I can't…"

"As you wish…David, take his daughter," Dwight ordered.

The Savior nodded and under the protestations of the farmer and his family went to get a girl with long black hair. She was probably around eighteen years old.

"Dwight, can I play with her in front of his daddy?" David asked with an evil smile, holding the girl against him. "We're going to show him that you're not girl anymore…" he added, running his hand on the young woman's breast.

"No! Stop!" Daryl yelled, stepping towards David. "Don't fucking touch her!"

"What the hell are you doing, Daryl?" Dwight asked, gripping at the hunter's arm and pulling him next to him. "What did I say about cooperation?"

With a groan, the hunter hit the blond man with his elbow and kicked him in the groin. He might have his hands bonds, but he was still able to put on a fight.

Looking at Dwight's state, David let the girl go and went after Daryl who was thinking about finding a way to break the tie wraps to free his hands. The other Saviors quickly encircled the hunter to prevent him from doing more damages. After several punches, Daryl found himself lying on his side on the ground.

"Damn! I can't imagine how bad your punishment is going to be for this," Dwight said, standing next to the hunter.

Shaking his head with disapproval, the blond man took his crossbow and hit Daryl's head violently with it, knocking him out.

* * *

 **More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/comments and to follow/favorite this story._**

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_. A special thanks to my beta **'Spitfire47'** who's doing a really great job.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Rick and his group spent the morning gathering half of their supplies into a garage near the gate. They didn't want to give anything to Negan and his men, but they knew that for now, without a good plan, they didn't have a choice. During the last two days, the anguish was perceptible among the community and Rick was getting worried about his people. They didn't know the moment exactly, but the Saviors would probably visit them soon.

In the afternoon, Rick and Michonne were sitting on their porch with Aaron. They were talking about to find a way to produce more food when they heard Sasha who was on watch yelling Rick's name. They quickly grabbed their weapons and ran to the gate.

"What's going on?" Rick asked when he saw Sasha and Abraham on the watch tower.

"They're here," Eugene answered, standing at the gate. "What do we do?"

The leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone reached the fence and looked by one of the holes. A few vehicles and about twenty men were standing a few meters away from the entrance. Negan was among them.

"Open the gate," Rick said, his eyes on Michonne, looking for her approbation.

"It's okay," the black woman assured. "We can't fight, yet."

Rick nodded to Eugene who opened the first fence.

"Rick," Negan said when the former sheriff was visible from the outside. "I couldn't wait to see you again, but in a more peaceful atmosphere than the last time."

"Too bad I wasn't looking forward to it," Rick stated his hand on his python. "How do you want to do this?"

"Just open the other gate and let us in," the leader of the Saviors began walking toward the fence. "I'm gonna look at your shit and put all of it in our trucks."

"Come in and get done with it!"

After the second gate had been opened by Eugene, the Saviors entered Alexandria. Aaron leaded them to the garage where they had gathered their supplies. Negan and three of his men stepped in to inspect the provisions.

"I was expecting more than that," the leader of the Saviors remarked, getting out of the garage. "But I guess it's not too bad for a first collect. Unless you think I'm stupid and you want to play me."

"It's half of our community's resources," Rick explained, looking at Negan with daggers. "We can't give you more than that."

"Alright guys, fill the trucks."

The Saviors did like they were told while Negan walked to Rick who was doing everything he could to stay calm. He just wished he could shoot his enemy in the head without putting his family in danger.

"You see, Rick, it wasn't too hard. And it will stay that way as long as you play nice and give me your shit. Oh, yes, my shit now!"

"How's Daryl?" Rick asked, trying to ignore Negan's words. "Is he alive?"

"Daryl? Yes, of course he's alive!" the leader of the Saviors stated, a big smile on his face. "And he's doing very well. He told me that the Sanctuary was his new home now and that he feels better with us. He said it was difficult for him to bond with your group. But now, he's among people like him."

"You are lying!" Rick hissed, his fists ready to strike. "Daryl would never think like that."

"Maybe you don't know him that well," Negan insinuated. "You'll probably get your proof when you'll have the chance to see him again…" he added, joining his men to be sure the job was well done.

"Don't believe him," Michonne said after the leader of the Saviors had walked away. "He just wants to piss you off."

"I know," Rick said, shaking his head. "Now I'm just more worried about Daryl."

They looked at the Saviors who were finishing packing the supplies in the back of a truck. When they were done, they got inside their vehicle and drove away.

"We'll see each other in a few weeks, Rick!" Negan promised, waving at the Alexandrians and following his men outside the fences.

The group stayed silence until the Saviors had disappeared and the gates were locked behind them.

"Fuck! I can't let that happen again!" Rick yelled, pacing in front of his family and friends. "There must be a way to destroy that asshole!"

* * *

Daryl was lying on his side on a cold floor. He could feel his blood pulsing in his head and soreness in his entire body. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he had the sensation that he wasn't alone.

Daryl went to open his eyes slowly but realized that his right eyelid wasn't moving. So he touched his face and found that his eye was covered with crust. When he reached his eyebrow, he whined in pain when his finger brushed against a wound. Daryl understood quickly that Dwight had hit him hard enough to break the skin and that his eyelid and the right side of his face were covered with dry blood.

Daryl gently rubbed the crust to be able to open his eye. When he was done, he looked around him. He was down on a concrete floor in a room that looked like a basement. When he glanced behind him, he found Negan and Dwight standing with their arms crossed in front of them. There were also at least five other men with them, some who were at the Thompson's farm as well.

"Fucking finally! I was wondering how long you'll be out," Negan said, making a few steps toward Daryl who was slowly standing up. "You're not a fast learner, are you? I give an order; you obey."

"Fuck you!" Daryl shouted, spitting on the ground.

"You know you'll need to be punished for what you done out there," the man in charge explained. "Unless, you can prove that you understand your mistake and start following my commands."

"I told you, asshole, I won't do shit for you."

"Alright. David, bring the girl," Negan demanded, a light smile appearing on his lips.

Daryl looked around him and was wondering what was going on and what girl Negan was talking about. He knew he would pay for what he had done, but didn't understand why a girl was involved.

The moment David came back, Daryl began to understand. He recognised her as soon as he saw her. Her long dark hair tangled down her back and the innocence in her face that was contorted by the fear in her eyes. She was the farmer's daughter. The one he had stood up for.

"Do you remember her?" Negan asked, grabbing the girl's arm roughly. "It's because of her that you decided to misbehave. So, I guess she needs to be punished as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daryl barked, putting his hands in fists. "She has nothing to do with that."

"Well, I think you're wrong," the leader stated. "And now, you're going to hit her. If you do, I won't discipline you."

The girl looked around her with terror. She was struggling to get free but the man in charge didn't seem to notice. It was like he was holding a mouse in his large hands.

"Son of a bitch! I won't fucking touch her! Just let her go and we'll fix this man to man."

"That's not what I want and not what I ask you to do," Negan specified, the anger appearing in his tone. "And if you don't fucking obey, not only I'm going to beat the shit out of you, but Dwight will hit her for you."

At these words, Daryl could distinguish for a second the surprise in Dwight's face. The blond man was apparently not aware of his boss' plan. But he made a step forward and nodded at Negan.

"David, hold her in front of that prick and let see what he's going to decide," the leader said, letting the girl go with the other man. Negan stood back crossing his arms back on his chest, waiting for a show to begin.

David gripped the girl's arms and leaded her until she was standing about a meter in front of Daryl.

"Please don't…" she begged between sobs, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't do that," Daryl murmured, shaking his head.

"Alright… Dwight, show us how it should be done," Negan ordered.

The blond man obeyed and went to stand next to Daryl. Even if a moment ago Dwight didn't seem to be thrilled about beating the girl, now, nothing was showing that he wouldn't hesitate a minute to hurt her.

This realization made Daryl thought that she would have a better chance to get out of it without too many bruises if he was doing it himself. He wouldn't hit her hard though, just enough to make it looked like he was doing what the psychopath wanted.

"Stop!" Daryl interrupted, before Dwight had the time to move. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good!" Negan said with enthusiasm, showing his perfect white teeth. "She's all yours."

Daryl looked at the young girl. She reminded him of Beth. He never dreamed of doing anything aggressive towards her. How could someone want to hurt her? She was so innocent, so fragile. But he knew that it was the best he could do.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her, hoping to reassure her a little. "I can't let him touch you…"

On these words, Daryl threw a light punch on the girl's left cheek. He knew he hurt her a little by the moan escaping her lips, but he was sure she had reacted more by surprise than by pain. The hit wasn't strong enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Negan yelled. "You really think I'm stupid! Even a five years old can do better than that. I told you to fucking hit her, not to please her!"

"That's what I did!" Daryl tried to assure, knowing deep down that he wasn't convincing.

"Yea, right," the leader said, shaking his head with denial. "Dwight, do it. We don't have all day."

The blond man nodded and went to raise his fist when Daryl grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Fine," the hunter said before the other Saviors reached him to take control of him.

"It's the only way," Daryl whispered, seeing how scare the girl still was.

This time, when his fist collided with her cheek, she lost her balance. David wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling on the floor. Seeing the girl crying and in pain made Daryl hated himself. He should have found another way.

"That's better," Negan approved. He was obviously proud of himself . "But unfortunately, you made me lose my time. So, you'll be punished as well," he added, looking with amusement at the hunter.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl hissed. He took a few menacing steps toward Negan before two men stopped him.

"You tried to play me and you took too long to decide if you would obey me or not," the leader explained. "So, you deserve some discipline. Guys, tie him up with the pipe over there," he ordered, showing a grey conduit getting out of the wall about a foot height above their heads. "And David, you can let the girl go."

The men who were holding Daryl move him under the pipe while another one joined them with a roll of tape and a rope. He threw the rope over the conduit and grabbed the two ends. The two other Saviors grabbed Daryl's wrists and tried to wrap the tape around them. But the hunter was putting a fight so Dwight came to help them. After a few minutes, they succeeded at controlling Daryl and bonded his hands with the tape. They tied the rope around the tape, immobilizing the hunter with his hands over his head.

"Better," Negan appreciated, walking next to Daryl. "Dwight, bring me Lucille. She's against the wall over there."

Dwight obeyed and came back with the baseball bat in hands.

Seeing the bat made Daryl remembered what it did to Glenn. He could see every detail with perfect clarify in his head of what happened that night. He wished he could have done something to prevent the death of his friend.

Daryl was brought out of those thoughts when his hair were pulled back violently by Negan

"Now, I'm going to make you pay to fucking defy me!" the man in charge promised, bringing Lucille to the hunter's face. "I won't kill you; I just want to teach you a lesson," he added, releasing Daryl and walking behind him.

Daryl didn't have the time to think about what was coming when he received the first strike on the middle of his back. It wasn't strong enough to break any bones or organs, but it was enough to make the hunter let out a moan of pain.

Negan kept hitting his captive for a few minutes until blood and pieces of fabric coming from Daryl's clothes began to cover the baseball bat. Each time Lucille was touching the hunter, he couldn't stop groans and whines escaping his lips.

When Negan thought Daryl had enough, he walked in front of him and showed him the baseball bat.

"That's what you got to fucking rebel against me!" the leader stated, appreciating the state of his bat.

Daryl was breathing loudly by his nose, clenching his teeth. He was trying to control the pain that was running in his entire body.

"I'm going to kill you," the hunter threated in a whispered.

"Good luck with that!" Negan said, laughing. "Guys, untie him and bringing him back to his room," he ordered before leaving the room.

When Daryl's hands were free, two men dragged him to his room, throwing him hard on the floor. Once the hunter was alone, he tried to reach for his back to find out the damage that had been done to him. He managed to cover his hands with blood but thought that the wounds didn't seem to be deep.

Daryl rolled on his side and thought about what just happened. He realised that he didn't care about being in pain right now, but he couldn't forgive himself to have hit the black hair girl. She didn't deserve that. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do that again in the future.

Wondering about what Negan had in store for him for the next few days, Daryl wasn't surprise to see the doctor opening the door and kneeling next to him. She looked at him with sympathy and shook her head.

"What have you done this time?" she asked, approaching the habitual metal tray beside her. "You're probably the most stubborn man I met in my life!"

Smiling at Daryl, Helen began to work.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... More coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/comments and to follow/favorite this story._**

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_. A special thanks to my beta **'Spitfire47'** who's doing a really great job.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Two days had passed since Daryl's beating. Except for small headaches, he wasn't really in pain. He had five stitches on the wound above his eyebrow and a few on his back where Lucille had gone deep. Negan and Dwight had not showed up once and Daryl was glad about it. Only the doctor had come to see him twice a day to be sure he was okay and to give him a piece of bread and a cup of water. Since Daryl wasn't doing his part for the group, he wasn't allowed to get fed properly.

The third morning, Daryl was looking by the window when the door opened and Dwight stepped in.

"Last night, one of our guys decided that he didn't want to be here anymore," the blond man began, walking toward Daryl. "He stole some supplies and left. Negan is really pissed… We have to find him and get him back."

"I don't fucking care," Daryl stated, keeping his glance outside.

"Negan wants you to come with me."

"I won't do shit for you or that psycho!" the hunter hissed, shifting to face Dwight with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Please, Daryl… Just do it," the blond man said, looking a bit despondent.

"Please!?" Daryl repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, Dwight started pacing the room for a few seconds.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here; I understand that. I know you don't want to do anything for us; I also understand that too. But we have to do what Negan wants."

"Why?" the hunter demanded, surprised by Dwight's words.

"I need to make amends…"

"Why?"

"To be sure Sherry and I can stay. She's safe here."

Daryl decided to not mention that Sherry was obviously with Negan now and not with Dwight anymore. But he guessed there was a part of the story that he didn't know.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Daryl agreed after a moment.

"Really?"

"Yea…Well, I guess that guy's gonna receive a good beating. It ain't gonna be me for a change… And I want to get out of that room."

So, without putting a fight, Daryl followed Dwight outside.

It was sunny but the air was a bit cold. The tracker had gladly accepted a dark green jacket that the doctor had given to him a few days ago. They were walking toward the main gate when someone caught the hunter's eyes. It was the farmer's daughter, the one he had to hit. He suddenly felt a pit in his stomach when she turned her face and he noted that half of her face was bruised.

"What are you doing?" Dwight asked, making Daryl realize that he had stopped walking.

"What is she doing here?" the hunter demanded, feeling even guiltier now that he could see the damage he had done.

"Negan decided to keep her as long as his father was keeping what he owed us," the blond man explained, grabbing at Daryl's arm and pulling him toward the gate. "Her father agreed to pay his debts. She's leaving today with a group who's going to go to take their supplies."

Daryl shook and lowered his head. He could still see the fear in her face. He knew that he could never be able to forgive himself.

When they reached the fence, three men joined them. Daryl recognized them; they were part of the group who went to the Thompson's farm with him a few days ago.

"Alright guys! Let's find that prick!" Dwight said, signing to someone to open the gate.

"Wait!" Daryl interjected just before they got out of the protected zone. "I don't have a weapon…"

"You don't need any," the blond man assured. "We're well armed, all you gotta do is just worry about doing your job."

Grunting, Daryl made a few steps and looked around.

"Did someone see him when he got out?" he asked after a moment, looking at two men standing on a watch tower.

"No," Dwight answered. "It was probably too dark or they didn't do their job…"

The hunter squatted down and scrutinized the ground around him.

"He didn't take the road," he stated, standing up and walking back toward the gate that had been closed.

While Dwight was staying near Daryl who was now studying the grass and the bushes on each side of the road, the three other men were looking at the tracker, arms crossed on their chest.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what he's doing!" one of them murmured, sounding a bit impatient.

"Pfff," Daryl mumbled, looking at them. "I ain't asking to be here…"

"Don't listen to that jerk and find that trail," Dwight said, giving a warning gaze toward the other Saviors. "And Travis, shut the fuck up!"

"He went that way," Daryl noted after a moment. "It's seem like he followed the fence. He probably went in the woods over there; it's easier to hide. Let's take a look."

The hunter started walking following a trail that he was obviously the only one to see. Dwight joined him while the three other men followed a few feet behind.

"I'm sorry for that woman I killed the other day on the railway," Dwight apologised after about an hour of silence walk.

"I'll make you pay for it," Daryl hissed, suddenly irritated by the other presence. "Why did you do it? She had done nothing…"

"Someone had to die," the blond man confessed before he stopped abruptly when the hunter raised his hand in warning.

They were deep inside the forest and Daryl had stopped to examine their surroundings.

"Walkers," he warned, reaching for his knife by reflex but sighing when he remembered that he was not armed.

"I don't see or hear anything," Dwight remarked, getting his crossbow ready.

"Me neither, but the ground is covered with their paths," the hunter explained, pointing at the ground. "At least ten of them, tracks are still fresh."

"I'm sure he's lying," Travis said pointing his rifle toward Daryl. "He brought us here to try something!"

"I don't give a shit about what you think," Daryl let out. "I can let you walk directly into a herd if that's what you want."

They kept walking for a few minutes when they heard a familiar groan. It took only a few seconds before walkers appeared in front of them and at their right side.

"You see asshole, I ain't lying!" Daryl stated, feeling suddenly helpless without any weapon. "Give me a knife!"

"No way!" Dwight said shooting an arrow in a walkers head. "You stay behind us."

The four Saviors easily took out almost the entire herd out. Suddenly a walker lying on the ground which wasn't hit deeply enough in the head, grabbed Dwight ankle and made him fall face first on the ground. Daryl, who was about two feet away was looking at the scene while the three other were occupied with the last four walkers.

After a few seconds of debating about helping Dwight or not, Daryl reached down, grabbed the walker's ankles and pulled it toward him, moving it away for the blond man. When the walker was close enough, the hunter squished his head roughly with his boots.

"Thank you, Daryl," Dwight said, out of breath. "I was sure you were going to let it bite me."

"Oh, I thought about it. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret my decision… But with a weapon, I would have been more useful."

"Forget about that!" the blond man informed with a smirk.

The five of them took a few minutes to catch their breath and to drink some water. When they were ready, Daryl picked up the trail and kept leading them in the woods.

"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty about what you did to that girl; it wasn't your fault," Dwight said, walking next to Daryl.

"Fuck you! I'm the one who had to do it!" the hunter reminded. "I had saved you ass again."

"What are you talking about?" the blond man demanded.

"I saw your face when you're boss said you were going to do it," Daryl explained. "You didn't seem to be thrilled about it either…"

"Well, I'm doing what I can to survive."

"Your wife as well…" Daryl mentioned.

"What?" Dwight said, surprised. He didn't seem to be happy to talk about her.

"Well, she's with Negan now, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her… Negan made me visit his quarters…"

"How was she?" the blond man demanded, suddenly very interested. "I didn't see her for almost three weeks…"

"She looked fine," Daryl assured. "She's with him because it's safer this way, ain't she?"

"Yeah…It's better like that," Dwight confessed in a murmur.

The hunter nodded and put his attention back on the trail.

The sun was high in the sky when they reached a large stream. Daryl studied the bank that was covered with big rocks while the other men splashed some water in their face.

"Did he cross?" Dwight demanded, leaning against a tree.

"Don't think so; the ground doesn't seem to be disturbed or wet on the other side," Daryl explained.

"Maybe he walked in the water to not be tracked…"

"Nah… The water is too cold."

The hunter made a few steps along the stream when something caught his attention between the trees.

"There's a cabin or something over there," he noted.

"Let's take a look," Dwight said, following Daryl. "But guys, be quiet."

They walked for about ten minutes before they could have a good view of the cabin. It was small and very old. It looked like it was abandoned for several years. The door was close but the windows were all broken.

"Daryl, you stay outside with Travis," Dwight began when they were closer. "You two, you're coming with me," he added, his crossbow ready to be used.

They climbed the three steps leading to the small balcony and pushed the door opened. Daryl heard a single gunshot and a few curses. After a few minutes, Dwight got out manhandling a young man with long brown hair followed by the two other Saviors carrying a big backpack. One of them had blood on his arm. The blond man pushed the brown hair boy on the ground and kicked him on the thigh.

"P-please don't bring me back there!" the young man begged, trying to protect his-self from an eventual hit. "I c-can't work for him anymore. I prefer being on my own…"

"We have no problem with that!" Dwight said, pacing around him. "Everyone is free to go. But Jeremy, you stole from us."

"It was just a couple things! I just wanted to be able to survive until I find a safe place…"

"It's still stealing," the blond man reminded. "Guys, tie his hands behind his back. We're heading back home."

The two Saviors did as Dwight said while Daryl, sitting on the base of a tree, was watching them. The hunter suddenly stood up and walked directly to Dwight. Without giving the time for anyone to react, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and took it from the other man's hands.

"Daryl, don't!" Dwight shout out, his hands in front of him in defense.

"Put it down!" another man ordered, pointing a rifle toward the hunter.

But Daryl didn't care about them. He quickly turned around, his back to them and about five seconds later, he shot the arrow toward a bunch of bushes about thirty meters away.

"Drop it, now!" Dwight commanded, putting a gun on the hunter's head.

With a sigh, Daryl obeyed and gave the bow to Travis who was next to him with a rifle. Dwight pushed the tracker hard on the back, making him fall on the ground on his stomach. The blond man put a foot on his back and pressed roughly.

"I thought you decided to follow orders," Dwight said, sounding disappointed. "Negan will have to teach you a lesson again. I wonder how long it's gonna take before he decides to just kill you…"

"It's just…" Daryl began before he was cut out with a hard push on the back of his neck.

"Shut the fuck up! Tie him up too…"

"No…Wait… There was a boar…"the hunter almost yelled when he felt hands on his arms.

"A what?" Dwight demanded.

"A wild pig, you idiot!" Daryl hissed, looking toward the bushes. "Over there…"

The blond man signed to Travis to go take a look. The man walked toward the small trees and when he passed them, a large smile appeared on his face.

"He's right, man!" Travis informed, kicking something on the ground that was out of the others' view. "It's not a really big one, but it's enough for a good meal! Damn, he's good. Got it with one arrow!"

Dwight moved his foot away from Daryl and indicated the others to let him go. Smiling, the hunter stood up and brushed the dirt and the leaves from his pants and jacket.

"Why didn't you speak up before stealing my bow?" Dwight demanded, looking really pissed.

"You shitheads would've scared it off, plus I would have missed it," Daryl explained, proud of himself. "Negan didn't want to feed me during the last two days. I think it's better if I can fetch for myself!"

* * *

The sky had turned a magenta color when the group got back to the Sanctuary. When the gate opened to let them in, Negan, with a few other men, was waiting for them in the middle of the yard. He was holding Lucille and he seemed to be pleased by the success of the mission.

"Jeremy, come here," the man in charge ordered, pointing in front of him.

Travis pushed him toward their leader.

"You know you'll need to be punished for what you did," Negan remarked, moving the bat in front of the boy's face.

Jeremy flinched. "I-I'm sorry, Sir. But…"

"Shut up! You fucking stole my supplies. I won't let you go with it. Guys, take him to the basement until his punishment."

Two Saviors grabbed the young man by his arms and led him toward the old factory.

"What's that?" Negan asked, walking closer to Dwight and Daryl who was carrying the boar on his shoulders.

"I brought myself a nice dinner!" the hunter said, dropping the boar at the leader's feet.

"He fucking hunted!?" the man in charge stated, looking angrily at Dwight.

The blond man nodded and lowered his head.

"With which fucking weapon?"

"My crossbow," Dwight answered shyly.

"Mmmmm… It's my crossbow, jerk!" Daryl specified with a smirk.

"And why the fucking hell did he have your bow?" Negan demanded, ignoring the tracker. "I said no weapon for him."

"He stole it from me…"

The leader shook his head with disbelief.

"I'm fucking surrounded by incompetents!" he let out, angrily. "At least, you made him found Jeremy. So, I guess there is hope," Negan added, his tone softer. "Bring the pig to the kitchen and you, you're coming with me," he ordered, pointing at Daryl.

The hunter slowly followed the leader toward the factory while giving some glances at the boar. He was hoping he would a chance to taste it.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have a piece of it!" Negan assured like he had read his mind.

They walked for a few minutes as Negan led him back to his room. He motioned for the hunter go in.

"I'm fucking pissed about what you've done today," the man in charge said, leaning against the door frame. "But you obeyed my orders and you found the thief. So, I won't beat you up this time."

"So thoughtful of you," Daryl mocked.

Negan gave him a warming look and moved Lucille between them.

"You should take a shower or something, you have pig blood everywhere," the leader noted, pointing at Daryl's shoulders with the bat. "Tomorrow, I'm going to the Hilltop with a few of my men… And you're coming with us," he added, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... More coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes** _: Take place after season 6. Possible spoilers. I didn't read the comics. I read some info on different websites to know more about Negan and the Sanctuary. So, please, be indulgent._

 _I don't know if you're going to like this story, but if you do, leave a comment, follow or favorite it. I won't keep writing a story if no one is reading it._

 ** _Thank you for the reviews/comments and to follow/favorite this story._**

 **Warnings:** _violence, angst, characters' death._

 _Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead_. A special thanks to my beta **'Spitfire47'** who's doing a really great job.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Daryl sat on the ground, leaning back against one of the tires on Negan's truck. About fifteen minutes ago, two men had come to pick him up in his room and they took him outside. He was ordered to stay by the truck and to wait for Negan's commands. Daryl wanted to try something that could help him getting out of that place while the Saviors were busy preparing their stuff for the run. But he decided to do otherwise and follow the orders. He was scared that doing something wrong and getting caught would rise Negan's anger. Knowing the leader, there was good chance he would do some trouble on the Hilltop's people to make Daryl pay for it.

About thirty minutes later, Negan showed up with his precious Lucille in hand. After giving a few instructions to his men, he walked directly to Daryl.

"Get up," Negan commanded, giving a light hit to the hunter's thigh with his baseball bat.

Looking at the man in charge with daggers, Daryl did as he was told. Once he was stood, Negan pushed him hard against the truck and pressed Lucille roughly against his chest.

"You're fucking better behave out there and follow my commands, because you're not going to be the only one who will pay for your mistakes," Negan warned, his face a few inches from Daryl's. "You're going to help put the supplies in the vehicles, nothing else. And I always want to be able to fucking see you, understand!?"

Daryl stayed silent and kept his angry gaze at the leader, wanting to show that he was not going to submit so easily.

"Do you fucking understand?" Negan demanded again, moving up the bat to press it against the tracker's throat until it drew blood.

"Yeah…" Daryl hissed, wanting so badly to punch the other man's face.

"Good," the leader said, obviously pleased.

After Negan had let go of Daryl, he made the hunter sat between him and Dwight in the truck. The leader didn't want to let Daryl out of his sight.

They drove for about an hour and half. The hunter stayed silent while Negan talked about his appreciation for Dwight's work in the latest days. He was a bit pissed about what happened with Daryl and the crossbow the day before, but the leader confessed that he knew the hunter was just trouble and he wasn't easy to deal with. The two Saviors were talking like Daryl was not there. Whenever Negan mentioned him, he made sure to bring Daryl down. The hunter began to be very irritated.

"If I ain't good enough for you, you can just fucking let me go!" Daryl stated after a while, anger obvious in his voice.

"Oh man, don't take it like that!" Negan said, laughing lightly. "I confess I'm fucking impressed by your hunting and tracking skills. But except for that and the fact that keeping you with me is driving your friend Rick crazy, you aren't worth shit for me!" he added, giving a hard slap behind Daryl's head, making the hunter almost hitting it on the dashboard. "Forget about leaving us. I saved your life, so you fucking belong to me now!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Hilltop Colony, they stopped at the entrance and didn't have to wait long before the gate opened. Gregory, Jesus and a few other members of their group was waiting for them in the yard.

When Dwight pulled Daryl out of the truck, the hunter noted that all the eyes of the Hilltop people were on him. He lowered his head, not being able to face them and their judgment. He didn't know if they heard that Negan had taken him with them after Rick and his group failed destroying the Saviors.

"Oh right, Dixon is with us now!" Negan explained, making Daryl feel even more uncomfortable. "So, where's my shit?"

Jesus led them toward pile of boxes covered by a large tarp. He moved the tarp away with the help of another man and crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for Negan's inspection.

"Looks fine, this time," the leader of the Saviors observed. "Alright guys! Let's fucking load this shit!"

Knowing Negan was observing him, Daryl grabbed a box and went to put in the truck bed. When he came back near the supplies, Jesus signed to him to come closer. After making sure the leader of the Saviors was not looking toward him anymore– he was now in conversation with Gregory – Daryl followed Jesus behind a small shed.

"I ain't with them!" the tracker stated quickly.

"I know that! Rick told me what happened that night," Jesus assured with a low voice. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm alive for now. Negan is a real fucking psycho! I don't know what Rick has planned, but you have to tell him to not come for me. I'm gonna find a way to get out of there and once I'm out, we are gonna destroy him and his men! How are Rick and my group?"

"They're resigned. They do what Negan telling them to do, for now. But Rick is really pissed and worried about you…"

"He has to wait for me. And you have to stop him to come for me; it's too dangerous. Tell him we are gonna figure something out together…I have to go back before Negan spots me…"

"Okay, but take care of yourself," Jesus had the time to say before Daryl joined the other Saviors.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the Saviors were back on the road. Daryl was still in Negan's truck with Dwight. The drive back to the Sanctuary was done in silence. A few times, the leader squeezed the wheel irately. The hunter had no idea what was wrong with him until Dwight shook his head and leant toward Daryl.

"You're in trouble!" the blond man whispered lowly in the tracker's ear.

Daryl wanted to argue but decided to stay silent when Dwight gave him a warning look.

When they finally reached the Sanctuary, Negan commanded to his men to unload the trucks inside. When Daryl was going to go with them, the man in charge grabbed his upper arm firmly and pulled him in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, fucker?" Negan asked angrily.

"Giving them a hand…Just like you said."

"So you're fucking following the orders when you want it…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daryl demanded, wondering where that conversation was going.

"I told you two fucking things: you help with the supplies and you stay where I can see you," Negan reminded, pulling the hunter toward a basin used to recuperate the rain water. "Two small fucking orders that you weren't able to follow!"

"Fuck you! I loaded the truck…"

"Yeah, and you went to talk with that prick with the beanie. You're not gonna start planning shit when you're out there!"

Daryl didn't know what was going to happen, but he guessed he wouldn't like it. Quickly, he gave a rough push on Negan's chest and liberated his arm from the leader's grip. But he realized rapidly what he had done because he was now surrendered by several Saviors.

"Because you fucked up again, your friends at the Hilltop will have to pay," the man in charge began, pacing in front of Daryl and holding Lucille on his shoulder. "The next time, they will have to give twice the shit they gave me today."

"NO! They won't be able to do that!" the hunter objected, building in rage. He put his hands in fist, ready to fight. "They need their stuff…"

"That's not my fucking problem!" Negan stated, smiling evilly. "Guys, tie his hands in his back."

At the leader's commands, three men almost jumped on Daryl who was ready to defend himself. But after less than a minute the Saviors managed to immobilize him, pushing his face and his stomach on the ground. They tied his hands with duct tape and put him on his knees.

"Good! Take him to the basin over there and bend him over the water," Negan ordered, handing Lucille to one of his men and rolling the sleeves of his jacket.

Guessing very easily what the man in charge had in mind, Daryl began to struggle as hard as possible to keep his distance from the basin. But he had no chance against three men who didn't care about hurting him or not.

When the hunter was in place, Negan came closer. He took his leather gloves off slowly and put them in the back pocket of his pants. When he was done, the leader grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled his head up to make him look at his face.

"Let see how long you can hold your breath!" the man in charge said. "Guys, keep him still."

As soon as Negan had pronounced those words, he pushed on Daryl's head until it was completely immersed and his chest in the water.

Unfortunately, the hunter didn't have the time to take his breath before he was pushed underwater. With the coldness of the water, the lack of air happened quickly and Daryl was soon fighting to be able to respire.

But Negan wasn't ready to let him breathe yet. The leader kept pushing on the tracker's head while two men were holding him against the basin.

He didn't know for how long he was in the water, but Daryl couldn't hold his breath anymore. So when the reflex of inhaling was going to take over, the hunter gave a last struggle and shook his head. It seemed like Negan had read his mind and knew his prisoner couldn't take more because the leader grabbed at Daryl's hair and pulled his head out of the water.

"How was it?" the man in charge demanded, showing his perfect white teeth, obviously proud of himself.

The hunter looked at his tormentor with daggers while trying to breathe normally.

"Well, it looks like you didn't have enough," Negan supposed. "But this time, I'm gonna count to five. Ready?"

Of course, Daryl didn't respond. So, the leader did count to five and pushed the tracker back in the water. Negan kept his prisoner in that position until he was almost drowning before pulled him up. The man in charge repeated the same treatment several times. When Daryl wasn't able to hold his breath for more than a few seconds and his body had no energy anymore, the Saviors and their leader let go of him. The hunter fell on the ground, shaking and half conscious.

"I hope our little session will remind you to not chat with your little friends anymore without my fucking permission," Negan said looking down at his trembling prisoner. "And the next time we are out there, you are better following my orders. Or it's going to be fucking worst for you and your pals."

* * *

About an hour later, Daryl laid on his back on his bed with a thick blanket covering him. Even after two Saviors had brought him in his room and after a shower, the hunter was still freezing. It was cold outside and the water in the basin had been cold as well. So he wasn't able to warm himself up yet. He was also very tired but was to upset about what happened to be able to sleep. Daryl was thinking about how much he wanted to make Negan pay for what he did when the door opened.

"Hey," Dwight said, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Daryl demanded, not bothering to look at the other man.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing…"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I know Negan can be a real asshole, so I want to know how you're holding up," Dwight explained, staying a mid-distance between the door and the bed, not knowing if he could stay.

"I'm fine…" Daryl assured, sitting up and leaning his back against the headboard. "Just worried about my people and Hilltop, that's all."

"You should follow his orders, you know. Even if he needs you for now, he can lose his patience. He's gonna finish by killing you."

"Pfff! Like you care! You're the one who shot me and sold me to him!"

"I'm sorry for the gun shot," Dwight apologized, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "You're a fighter, I needed you to be weak to be able to bring you with me. It wasn't supposed to be that long before someone took care of you but I knew you wouldn't die from it. Negan, however, had to do his show again and made it last too long."

"Is it supposed to make me feel better?" Daryl asked, raising his voice. "You tied me up and stole my stuff that day after I offered to help you… And you killed Denise, she didn't do anything to you…"

"I'm sorry about that, too. But like I told you, someone had to die."

"Oh, that supposed to explain everything and make me forgive you. And what does that even mean?"

"Well, Negan and the others had to think that I'm loyal to him, that I can be trusted. I couldn't kill you, so one of the women who was with you had to die. They thought I was aiming for you, so it worked."

"Doesn't matter… I ain't forgive you!" Daryl hissed. "But why do you want to prove yourself so badly to that psycho?"

"I did some mistakes, some bad moves," Dwight confessed, pointing at his face.

"What happened?"

"Sherry and I had been together after she had decided to be Negan's wife. But he doesn't share. He learned what happened and he made me pay for it. He took an iron and burned me face…"

"Charming!" the hunter noted. "But I ain't get it. If you think he's such an ass, why do you want to stay here and do everything he wants?"

"I thought it was safe here, that we could have something which looks like a normal life," Dwight explained, sighing. "Sherry was safe; that was all that mattered…"

"Why the past tense?"

"I was wrong. I don't want to stay with them anymore," the blond man shared, lowering his head.

"Why don't you just leave?" Daryl asked, leaning forward to pull to cover around him.

"I don't think Negan would appreciate the idea. And he's not gonna let Sherry go either," Dwight said.

"I thought he said everyone was free to leave…well, except me."

"You can't trust everything he says. The only way Sherry and I can be free is to destroy the Saviors from the inside and kill Negan."

"Okay… And how are you planning to do that?" Daryl demanded, suddenly very interested.

"I have an idea…but I'll need your help."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading...more coming soon!**


End file.
